The Soul Eraser
by Spirit Thunder
Summary: Something bad has happened to Gau and Low because of something very evil. R&r please. Flames are not allowed!!!!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Blair Witch, or Shadow Skill, someone else does (dunno who). Which means that the author is not to be blamed. I hope this doesn't bore you. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Unknown Force  
  
In another dimension…  
  
An unknown force has broken out of the Prison of Darkness; it has been said that if it had been released, it would cause destruction and chaos everywhere.  
  
  
  
In the city called Kuruda there are 2 known men, they are named Gau and Lowreginn they have been sparring ever since Gau Ban has won the title as 60th Cevar. But this time it won't be the same old match.  
  
"Harken!" Low shouted. As he hits Gau in the stomach fiercely.  
  
"Oh yeah? Take this! Blade!" Gau quickly gives Low a shot at the head.  
  
"Think you can beat me?" Low shouted.  
  
"Of course" Gau replied proudly.  
  
Begin Martial Language  
  
"I am invincible."  
  
"Yes, I am unbeatable."  
  
1 "There is no one who can defeat my Shadow Skill."  
  
"My assault is… White Lightning"  
  
2 "My one single blow is invincible."  
  
"My blow is unbeatable."  
  
3  
  
"Kuruda Style Annihilation Technique, Shadow Skill."  
  
"Kuruda Style Annihilation Technique, Open Skill.'  
  
"Sword!" Gau shouted. "Katana!" Low aimed his fingers beneath Gau's stomach. But before it even touched him.  
  
"Ugh…" Gau said as he fainted down the ground.  
  
"Wha…"Low said. "D-did I kill him?"  
  
Slowly, Gau got up and ever so slowly raised his head to look at Low. Low expected to see the blue irises lowered in defeat.  
  
Was he wrong.  
  
He found himself staring in the blood-red eyes of another person----it was as if he was staring at Gau, only there was another soul inside of him.  
  
"Hehehehe" sneered a voice much deeper and more evil than Gau would ever sound. "You have injured my newest puppet" 'Gau' continued "I'm afraid you must die…" 'Gau' continued sadistically. And with that he charged himself with an evil aura, one so evil Low could have sworn he felt the ice-cold touch of a disembodied substance. Then, he floated 2 meters of the ground-- -something Gau would never have done in his life. He charged towards Low at a superhuman speed.  
  
"Dark Harken!" he yelled, throwing two punches full of, not wind energy, but an icy wind. Low tried to block it, but it was futile, as the dark energy was too overwhelming. He was rocketed in the air, at which he somersaulted, trying to land on both legs. Suddenly Gau appeared in front of him, and did a move so strong, that on normal conditions would have wounded him horribly.  
  
But Gau was far from normal at this time.  
  
"Inferno Strike!" he yelled. "Huh?!" Low exclaimed, "There is no such known Annihilation Technique as such!"  
  
"I know, but we are not talking of sense here" Gau sneered. He then disappeared in a flurry of punches, at which were charged with a hellish sort of energy. He finished by charging his right fist, then discharged the energy on Low. Low plummeted to the ground, barely alive. Gau landed not long after then picked Low up by the throat. "Had enough, worm?" he 'inquired'. When Low groaned as an answer, he said, "Then, I will have to make sure your eyes never see the light again! Energy Kannon!" he drained whatever energy Low had left, then threw him in the air. When Low was in target range, he struck him with the strongest Kannon that all of Kuruda had ever saw.  
  
Low fell, quite unconscious, after which Gau landed, then sneered. Suddenly, his cruel red eyes were replaced with his usual sapphire irises, then he too, fainted.  
  
Moments Later…  
  
"And that's what happened." Concluded the witness. "Hmmm, why would Gau beat Low up like that?" Folly thought. "Is it just a temper tantrum, or is it something worse?"  
  
"I doubt Gau would act like that," said Kyou. "Yup, it might be something worse…" agreed Elle.  
  
It is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Black Howling who inspired to write this.  
  
And someone I can't tell you about. 


End file.
